


Thank Q

by Gyukai_Hyung



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But Sunwoo Is More Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot, Humor, JuSun, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, SunJu, WooJu, underrated ship, whipped juyeon, whipped sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyukai_Hyung/pseuds/Gyukai_Hyung
Summary: Sunwoo is scared. Juyeon is there.Sunwoo's favourite member these days is Juyeon-hyung.Sunwoo is a baby for Juyeon.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo & Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Thank Q

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes event in their new dorm arrangement. Juyeon has a room of his, same goes to Jacob, while Sunwoo is sharing with Kevin.

“Juyeon-hyung.”

A boy appeared at the door, holding a blanket, peeking into Juyeon’s room. Juyeon was sitting on his bed, watching some variety show from his phone.

“Yes, Sunwoo?”

“I might have to sleep early tonight because I can’t stop thinking about the horror movie I watched with Q-hyung, but Kevin-hyung is doing a Vlive with Jacob-hyung in our room. Uh..hmm.. If you don’t mind, can I sleep in your room tonight, Juyeoni-hyung?”

“Well, you could simply ask Jacob-hyung to sleep in his room, right?”

Sunwoo’s face slightly tinted with disappointment.

“Oh, okay then.” Sunwoo was about to close the door of Juyeon’s room.

“Sunwoo”

“Yes?” Sunwoo replied, slightly opening the door back.

“It’s okay, you can sleep in my room.” Juyeon said with a small, warm smile.

“Thank you, hyung.” Sunwoo’s face lightened up a bit.

Sunwoo went to the empty corner of the room and spread his blanket.

“Sunwoo.” Juyeon moved a bit from his position, and patted at the empty space beside him in the single bed.

“Oh, it’s okay, I can sleep on the floor.”

“No you can’t. Hyung don’t want you to have a backache or not getting enough rest. We have an intense practice tomorrow.”

“Fine, but, I’m not bothering you, right?” Sunwoo lied down in the cozy bed. His back was facing Juyeon.

“Of course not.”

They were silent for a few minutes. Sunwoo tried to sleep, and Juyeon continued to watch something in his phone.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Is it good to have a room of your own?”

“Well, I enjoyed it a lot, but sometimes I feel quite lonely.”

A few minutes later, Juyeon laughed.

“What is it, hyung?” Sunwoo, who is still struggling to sleep, peeked at Juyeon’s phone.

“I’m your favourite member nowadays?” Juyeon asked with a huge smile. He was watching Tingle Interview, which attended by Hyunjae and Sunwoo. One of the questions was about their favourite member these days.

Sunwoo just smiled shyly to Juyeon.

Juyeon chuckled, and patted Sunwoo’s head. “Thank you.”

After the Tingle Interview Juyeon was watching ended, he checked the boy beside him to make sure that he is asleep, and went to sleep as well.

Juyeon woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something wrapped his right arm tightly. He looked to his right to found a shivering Sunwoo, breathing with difficulty, sweats all over his face. His eyes were closed tightly, a few tears sliding his cheeks and he bit his lip, as he was having a horrific nightmare. He was hugging the older’s arm tightly with his cold hands.

“Sunwoo, wake up! Sunwoo!” He tried to wake the younger by patting his cheek multiple times.

With that being unsuccessful, he grabbed Sunwoo’s shoulders, pulling his body up gently to position him to sit.

“Sunwoo, wake up, please.” Juyeon almost shouted, his voice full of worry. He rocked the boy’s shoulder a few times until; finally, he opened his eyes.

“Hyung!” Sunwoo hugged Juyeon, tightly, slightly unaware about what he is doing.

He came to his sense quickly and unwrapped his hands around the older. “Sorry, hyung.” He looked up to the hyung’s face, expecting him to be angry for bothering his sleep, but instead, he found a relieved Juyeon, a small warm smile on his handsome sleepy face, his starry eyes looking at him with a faded glimpse of worry, yet full of adoration and love of a brother.

“Why are you apologizing?” He patted the boy. “Tell me, what is it that you’re dreaming?”

“Uh,” The boy’s face is flushed in embarrassment. “Uh… it’s just about the horror movie that I watched with Q-hyung, there is a doll in the movie and it chased me…”

Juyeon stepped out of the bed, walking to his closet; he took a packet of face tissue and a packet of wet tissue.

He went back to Sunwoo, ordering him to lie back on the bed, and the younger followed. He took a face tissue, wiping Sunwoo’s sweats and dry tears gently.

Meanwhile, Sunwoo was stunned by the sudden care shown by the older. He closed his eyes, but peeking slightly at Juyeon’s action. His face was full of care and love. He can’t help but smile tinily. Juyeon, who was not oblivious about Sunwoo peeking him with his slightly opened eyes, just grinned while he continued to wipe the boy’s face with a wet tissue.

“This will cool down your body’s temperature, okay. No more bad dreams… -huh?”

“Why, hyung?”

Juyeon looked at the wet tissue he was using, and then stared sharply in Sunwoo’s face.

“Oh, you got a small cut at your lip. Maybe it’s because you bit your lip too hard while having the nightmare.” Juyeon jumped off the bed and took something that looked like small toothpaste from his closet.

“Here, I have the medicine.” Juyeon sat back beside the smaller, and put some cream on his thumb.

Sunwoo, who has no idea about what was going on, was now looking at a duck-face Juyeon.

_What's with that face?_

Juyeon chuckled a bit and held the boy’s bottom lip, sticking it out a bit.

 _Oh, hyung was asking me to stick out my bottom lip…_ The boy thought. He squirmed a bit when he felt Juyeon’s big thumb was rubbing his bottom lip gently.

His thumb is big, yet it was smooth and soft, when putting the cream on his lip. What made his heart was beating faster, was the fact that his hyung’s handsome face was only a few inches apart from his currently puffy face.

Of course, who would dare to look straight to the visual’s eyes when the faces were only inches apart, plus he was able to slightly feel the other’s hot breath. However, after finished putting the cream, his chin was tapped by the older’s index finger. The boy bravely lifted his eyes, only to be defeated by the gorgeous stars in his hyung’s eyes.

“It’s okay, _my_ Sunwoo. You can stop pouting,” The smaller boy was blushing when Juyeon called him ‘my Sunwoo’, but he was confused.

_Pouting? Oh, I’m sticking my lip out._

“The cream is special for mouth treatments, so it’s okay if you swallowed it. See?” Juyeon moved his thumb to his own lips and cleaned it with his mouth, sucking the cream left.

Juyeon winked.

And smiled.

And stared (again).

While he was staring, he felt a bit upset. He just realized that he rarely gives any attention to the boy in front of him unlike he used to give to Eric. Well, they’re not so close, but he knew that he loves Sunwoo as much as he loved other members. Plus, he was the boy’s favourite hyung these days. What made him adore the boy more at the moment was how cute, tiny and fragile the boy is, despite the fact that he is a fire-spitting rapper onstage.

Meanwhile, Sunwoo was almost frozen to death in the lovely stare that the hyung gave. He still can’t get over of Juyeon-hyung licking his thumb after he applied the cream on his lip with the same finger. He was fascinated by his hyung’s facial points; especially the cat-eye smile, and the messy dreamy black hair. He squirmed a bit after he was stared for too long and curled his toes.

Juyeon came to his senses and sat back, furthering the distance. He noticed that the boy curled his toes under the blanket, and went again to the closet, putting back the cream, and took out a small bottle of essential oil.

He sat next to Sunwoo’s feet after pulling the blanket. He lifted the boy’s foot to his lap and applied the oil on his palm.

 _What’s next?_ Sunwoo thought. He can’t help but feel amused by the care that he was receiving.

Tenderly, Juyeon massaged the boy’s foot. He started by rubbing the foot smoothly with the help of the oil while slightly pressing into certain reflexological points in the sole. He then popped the toes, twisting them a little. He managed to exchange glances with the ‘baby’ while massaging.

“My dad used to rub my feet to make me feel calmer, when I was still a 7 years old _baby_.”

Sunwoo was a blushing mess especially after he heard the word ‘baby’ being emphasized. He liked it when Juyeon is babying him, since he rarely gotten into such situations. He also felt a little guilty for not spending more time with this hyung, which also made him grateful for making the right choice of sleeping in his room, in his bed.

Realizing that the boy blushed, the massager grabbed his right foot tightly, and tickled it with no mercy.

“HYUNG!!! HAHAHAHAHA, HYUNG, IT TICKLES, STOP, HYUNG!!! DON’T DO THAT!!

. . . . .

They were in bed again, ready to sleep. They were both lying on their backs, their bodies facing the ceiling.

“Hyung, thank you.”

Juyeon chuckled. But he can’t stop being a bit worried after remembering how bad Sunwoo was sweating while clinging to his arm a few moments before.

“Are you going to be fine? I mean, would you like me to do any other things to help you sleep better?”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m fine…-apple”

Sunwoo can feel that Juyeon turned his head, looking at him. Hesitantly, he looked back at Juyeon, to find him smiling and giggling as sweet as honey.

“ _My_ baby is funny, right?” He patted _his_ baby’s head, trying to stop giggling.

Being as red as a tomato, he looked away from the other’s eyes, slowly turned away his body, his back now facing the older.

“G-good ni-n-night, hyung.”

Juyeon burst to silent laughter; he was whipped for how whipped Sunwoo is for him.

In a blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around his baby’s body, and planted his chin on the younger’s shoulder, his right cheek glued to the younger’s left cheek. It was warm. It was soft.

He can even hear the thunderous beating of the boy’s heart.

“Sweet dreams, okay… baby.”

Slothfully, baby moved his hands and held the older’s. Even more slothfully, he intertwined them together.

Juyeon pulled him closer, and kissed the boy’s cheek. It was a deep, soft and warm.

_"Thank you, for accompanying me, I love you."_

_Before he doze off, he wrote a mental note; thank Q tomorrow for making Sunwoo watch some horror movies._

**Author's Note:**

> notice some iconic phrases? 
> 
> btw this pairing is so cute, let's appreciate them more.


End file.
